


Fantastic Hunters and Where to Find Them

by SRapp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Season/Series 12, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRapp/pseuds/SRapp
Summary: When told to go back to Britain Newt obliges. But at the docks saying goodbye to Tina he is abducted by a man and brought to the year 2016, left unconscious until a unsuspecting group of hunters take him in and try to send him back to his time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who reads this, just wondering if this concept is cool. If people don't like it then I probably won't publish much more of this story

Newt wasn't what people would call "the typical Hollywood hero", but he was a hero non the less. He tried his best to save Credence, though as much as he tried they killed him. He had was told to go back to Britain by MACUSA. So there he stood Tina on the docks, saying goodbye. As he walked away after promising to bring her a copy of his book he was met with the face of a man he never met. He wore strange clothes, his hair brushed back on his head. His eyes were mischievous and his smirk unsettling. 

"Hmm, no predestined destiny. No prophecy about you. But powerful. Just enough to give them the scare they need." He said glancing at Newt up and down. "You'll do." Newt glanced back from the edge of the docks at Tina who was just as confused as him. When he turned back the man placed two fingers on his forehead and he collapsed. Tina ran foreword as the strange man lifted Newt's limp body over his shoulders, picked up the suitcase and disappeared into thin air.


	2. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you ship Newt with? I may do a romance in this book which doesn't happen often but hey why not. I just can't decide who to pair him with.

Newt was unconscious, laying in a field, having been dropped by the man and left there. You almost couldn't see his body because of the tall grass. So when a woman with blonde hair stumbled upon him it was a surprise. She stared down at the strange dressed man, acknowledging his case which was resting to his right, his hair covering his face, his long scarf was askew and laying splayed out just like his long blue coat. His yellow vest was covered in powdery dirt as well as his pants. The only thing that remained fully intact was his bow tie.

The blonde woman had a pistol in her hand and quickly tucked it into the waistband of her jeans. She knelt down and held her hand against his neck to see if he was still alive, she felt a pulse and was quick to pull out a flask and dribble some holy water on him, and then place a silver coin in his hand. When he didn't burn she sighed in relief and slowly started to shake him, trying to wake the passed out man. 

He jumped slightly when he saw the woman above him. His pale green eyes where wise with surprise and his mouth pressed shut, feeling completely out of element. He didn't mean to be rude when he gently pushed the woman off, but his man concern was that man and if Tina was okay. "Tina." He whispered as he stood up, grabbing his case on his way up. "Tina!" He called, now aware of the fact he was no longer at the harbour in New York. He spun around now concerned of his present situation. 

The woman stood quickly, startling newt and causing him to step back and advert his eyes. "There isn't anyone else here. What's your name? What's the last thing you remember?"

"I'm- I'm Newt, Newt Scamander." Said and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Mary, uh Winchester." She answered and shook his hand firmly.

"I was just on my way back home. Though I can't quite remember how I got here. How far am I from New York?" He asked politely. He gripped his suitcase tightly with his left hand and put his hand in his coat pocket checking for his wand. When he felt the wand he sighed in relief. He looked up at Mary to see she was looking at him strangely causing him to move his head slightly away, still seeing her but avoiding eye contact. 

"Your in Kansas. What day do you think it is?"

"June, 1926. Its been quite the week I've had, not exactly sure what day it is." Newt said as he stared down at his coat flap where Picket was hiding. Mary looked at him shocked. Did he die and come back to life too? She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone Dean gave her. She called Cas, seeing as the boys were still missing. Newt watched curiously, as she called. Castiel answered almost immediately. "Mary! Dean called. Meet me at Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado." Cas demanded as he rushed to his own car. 

"Cas, that's amazing, but we need to talk." Mary urged. "I fou-"

"Can we talk when we meet up? Please, we need to focus on Sam and Dean." Cas pleaded.

"Right of course I'll meet you there." Mary said and hung up. When she looked back at Newt he immediately looked away, pretending to be looking elsewhere. "Right, you need to come with me. I will help you but first you need to come with me to Colorado." She said and took his left hand and guided him towards her car which was down the hill and parked on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry I fail to see why I am going to Colorado. Please I am in a great hurry, I need to get to New York, I need to know Tina is safe." Newt said as he was guided through the hilly field. 

"Listen Newt. You aren't- you're in the wrong year. It's not 1926. It's 2017." Mary said when Newt grounded to a halt. He looked around in awe, looking at everything around him, he slowly moved his case into a grip using both hands, needing to know his creatures were safe. Mary noticed this small action but didn't say anything, she even noticed the thin rope holding the case closed but maybe he is just was protective. "Look we will find out what happened to you soon but the only people who can help need to meet us." 

Newt nodded and followed Mary to her car. He stared at it in trepidation as he watched her open the driver side door. He clicked his heels together and reached over to the passenger side door and opened it. Of course he knew about cars but hers looked strange. Nothing like the ones he had seen. He stepped inside and closed the door, he was surprised by all the buttons. When the car roared to life and the buttons lit up Newt was surprised to say the least. He flew back in his seat when Mary started speeding down the road, clearly not following road rules. Once adjusted to the newfound speed Newt relaxed in his seat with his case in his lap, tapping on it repeatedly. When he felt it tap back he sighed in relief he knew at least one was okay.

He and Mary were quiet the entire drive to Colorado. The tension was unbearable even with the radio covering the silence, so when they saw Cas standing, leaning against his truck at the entrance to the national park they both felt slightly relieved. Mary wasted no time climbing out of her car and hugging Cas. Newt stood up and he stepped out of the car. Pulling his case with him. "Cas, this is Newt. He is in a bit of a predicament. We can talk about it after we find the boys."

"Your not from now, who brought you here?" Cas muttered to himself, staring at him in wonder. Newt turned red under his stare.

"Could you please not stare at me like that?" Newt asked feeling like he was one of his creatures being examined by a new face. When Cas stopped his examination Newt looked back up. A small grateful smile graced his lips. They then met up with two men called Men of Letters. Newt had heard of them from his older brother because of all the magic they hoarded, but didn't care to take much note, seeing as he had his creatures. Newt stood back as Mary and Cas discussed funding this Sam and Dean, and something about a machine called a satellite. "Who's the quiet one?"

"I'm-" Newt started, but was cut off by Cas.

"A hunter." Cas informed not fully trusting the men of letters.

"Well I've never seen him and I've met most." Mick stated and held his hand out to Newt who shook it slowly, unsure what a they meant by hunter. They didn't say it like it meant fox and deer. "Anyways shall we. Must find the boys."

And that is how they ended up driving down the long winding road to around the area where this Sam and Dean were spotted. Eventually they pulled to a halt and got out of the cars, and stood waiting for a sign of the two they were here to rescue. Newt himself was beside the car, his case on the seat, hidden from view as he peeked down into it. "Pickett, go in, see if they are okay, please." He whispered and took the bowtruckle from his coat and lowered him into the case. When he saw the muggles looking at him he quickly shut the case and tied it again. He left his case on the back seat and walked back around to see them watching his every move. 

For a good while they stood there until they heard rustling in the trees. Cas and Mary walked into them slowly. Newt could see a two tall men emerging from the woods. The one with long hair hugged Cas first then Mary and was closely followed by the slightly shorter one. Both were taller than Newt, though Newt himself was fairly tall. The same height as Cas. "Mom." He heard one of them say as they hugged Mary, that confused him. Mary was clearly too young to be their mother, both men looked older than Newt, and Mary looked around the same age. 

They four of them made it back up to the road to see Newt standing there, looking shy as ever. "Mom, how did you even find us?" The long haired one asked.

"They helped." Mary told the boys who turned to see Mick and Mr. Ketch leaning against their car.

"Hello lads." Mick smiled at the two of them.

Cas then turned to the two men with a tired look on his face. "They have a thermal imaging satellite that saw you. From space." Newt furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding the muggles words.

Mick was quick to correct the angel. "Well, we don't have one. Just borrowed it for a bit. Friends in all the right places." He had a smug grin on his face at that sentence that made Newt uneasy. 

"I suppose this is where we say thank you." The shorter man said. 

"Just happy to be of service." Mick stated.

"Again."

The tall one intervened in the conversation now, "Okay, then. We should get. The people we left, they'll call for backup any second." 

"Uh, you left survivors?" Ketch asked, but sounded flabbergasted. Newt narrowed his eyes and stared up from his downward gaze at him. 

"They were soldiers just doing what they were told." Sam argued.

"Still a bit unprofessional." Ketch sighed sounding annoyed with the boys.

"I'm sorry, but it would seem these two showed mercy on men following orders, just like what you two seem to do. Would it be fair to harm you for following orders?" Newt said making himself known.

Sam was surprised at the younger man. He held his hand out as if expecting Newt to attack them, not realizing Newt was completely against violence. "We'll handle it. Let's go." Sam insisted and they all walked over to Mary's car. Newt sat in the middle seat in the back, squished between Cas and Dean, his case on his lap. He noticed Dean glance at Cas. 

"So who is he? Another Man of letters?" Dean asked and put his arm around Newt's headrest.

"Newt Scamander." Newt said and offered his hand to Dean. Who shook it roughly. "I'm a-" he hesistated for a second. "Zoologist. Mary found me unconscious in a field. Though that does sound like me, I'm not sure how I got there. Tina must be going out of her mind, oh and Queenie. My brother will be devastated if I don't come back. I'm not sure how to get back... though." Newt slowed his last word when he noticed them all staring at him.

"The last thing he remembers from before he woke up was boarding a ship in New York, in 1926." Mary told the three men hat were with them.

"Okay. Scamander. Why would you be here? I'm Sam by the way, that's Dean." The man from the front told him. Newt just shrugged, not wanting to let them know he is a wizard. "I guess check the archives in the bunker." Sam muttered and looked at the clock. It was 11:57. 

"So, you're hunting?" Dean asked now focused on Mary.

"A little bit."

Sam smiled and looked at his mother. "Yeah, I knew you couldn't stay away." The car suddenly started sputtered and the lights were flashing on and off until the rolled to a stop on a bridge. Sam looked down wearing a matching sad expression with Dean. "It's time." He mumbled. Dean glanced at Cas, seeing how Cas read him like an open book. He swung the car door open and stepped out along with everyone else, Newt following behind Cas. 

"What's going on?" Mary asked as she looked around. 

"Yeah, Dean, sup." They all turned to see a dark skinned woman standing in front of the car.

"Billie?"

"The reaper?" Cas asked. Newt was now on high alert. While not 100% sure who this was he was not one to mess with creatures lightly. He befriended them, but she wasn't like the ones in his case. "I don't understand." Mary said looking between the boys and the reaper.

"Mom... that place... there was only one way we were getting out and it wasn't breathing." Dean stated. Newt reached into his coat pocket and gripped his wand. He now understood what this creature was, but he wasn't sure how dangerous it was. He glanced over the other side of the car at Cas, who had a horrified look on his face. "So I made a call."

"Dean talked with her and then Billie came to see me." Sam said not being able to meet Mary's eyes. "And we made a deal. We'd get to die and come back one more time, but in exchange..."

"Come midnight, a Winchester goes bye-bye. Like, permanently. And that is something I've been looking forward to for a long time." Billie stated while staring at Newt who was looking at her under hooded eyes. "Newt. I would return you to your time, but the person who brought you here would just bring you back. They need you." They all glanced at Newt suspiciously.

Mary ignored Billie and stared at the two men. "Why would you-"

Dean looked at her with a look that newt would only describe as the look of someone who's gone through hell. "We were already dead. Being locked in that cell with nothing... I've been to Hell. This was worse."

"At least this way one of us could keep fighting." Sam insisted trying to be positive.

"You don't have to do this." Cas argued.

"Yes they do." Billie smirked. "We made a pact, bound in blood. You break that, there's consequences on a cosmic scale. So, who's it gonna be?" 

The two boys glanced at each other, Newt could see how they were both ready to sacrifice themselves. "Me." They all turned to see Mary walking in front of the boys. Newt saw her draw a gun from her waistband and immediately moved forwards. "Works for me." Billie had seen the lurch forwards and threw Newt to the side with a wave of her hand, knocking his head against a guard rail, knocking him out. Not sparing Newt a glance Dean and Sam both moved forwards shouting at their mother only to be forced down by Billie.

"I love you." Mary said and held the gun to her head. Then suddenly an angel blade burst through Billie's chest and bright white light exploded from her eyes and mouth. Cas stood behind Billie as she fell to the ground, now dead.

"Cas, what have you done?" Dean asked worried for his friend now. 

"What had to be done. You know this world-- this sad, doomed little world-- it needs you. It needs every last Winchester it can get, and I will not let you die. I won't let any of you die. And I won't let you sacrifice yourselves. You mean too much to me. To everything. Yeah, you made a deal. You made a stupid deal, and I broke it. You're welcome." Cas said and walked over to Newt's limp body that Sam was leaning over.

Sam and Cas grabbed Newt by his arms and lifted him into the back seat of the car. Cas had healed Newts head and held his case on his lap on the way back to his truck. From there the four males made their way to the bunker and Mary went her own way.

They carried Newt into the bunker and laid him down in one of the empty rooms. Then they placed his case on the nightstand and left him there. 

They all proceeded to go to their rooms and sleep, of course Sam and Dean both took showers first. Around 6 am Newt woke up with a start and flung himself off of the bed. He looked around confused but then he saw the case on the stand. He grabbed ahold of it and placed it on the floor. He practically ripped off the rope around it and flipped it open, seeing the familiar steps that lead into his workshop. He smiled and clambered down. 

On his work bench was Pickett and the swooping evil. He picked up both. He placed the swooping evil in his breast pocket of his brown jacket that was hidden under his blue coat. He let Pickett sit atop his shoulder after pulling off his blue coat and placing it on a hanger. He pushed the door open his workshop door and smiled seeing all of his creatures acting as if nothing happened. So he spent the next hour feeding them and caring for them all.   He seemed to loose track of time, once he heard the echoing footsteps of dean and his loud voice calling his name. He quickly ran out of his case and into the bedroom the brothers gave him, grabbing his coat on the way out.

Once out of the case he closed it quickly and pulled the muggle worthy latch. He stood by his bed pretending to be looking through his case as Dean walked into his room. "Hey Newt. We are going to start looking into the day you disappeared. Wanna join?" He asked sounding way more like a demand. Newt nodded and stood up, tying his case closed before following. He wasn't sure where he was so he followed behind Dean curiously into the library of the bunker where Sam was sitting reading.

Newt looked around in awe before stumbling over to the table. "Hey Newt you don't need all those coats in here. It can get pretty hot." Sam said when he saw newt still fully dressed in his coat, jacket and scarf. Newt shyly pulled off his blue coat and brown jacket as well as his scarf. Pickett hung onto his blue coat and hid from the brothers. He left his best and bow tie on not wanting to be completely vulnerable encase he needed to run. 

After many hours of looking though Newt opted to pull off his vest, undo his bow tie and unbutton the top button of his shirt. He leaned on his hand and read a book documenting weird cases in New York in the 1920's. Newt leaned his head to the side and scratched his neck, causing the boys to look at him curiously. "Where'd you get those burns from?" Dean asked roughly causing Newt to look up confused, before glancing down at his neck.

"Oh an accident." Newt explained not wanting to tell them they were leftover from when Graves, Grindewald, electrocuted him. He pulled him shirt to cover them, but Dean who was sat next to him was quickly and pulled his collar down. 

"They look pretty new." Dean stayed staring at the burns that wouldn't heal yet, even with the magic put on them. 

"The accident was a month" a day,"ago. They haven't quite healed. Please just leave them alone." Newt stated. He was always polite, Sam and Dean noticed this. He definitely wasn't a hunter. 

"Hey I think I found something." Sam said while looking through a box that was full of old photographs. Dean had walked back into the room after going to grab them all beers which Newt had politely refused. Sam pulled a phot out of the box and handed it to Newt. "Who's she?" He asked showing Newt a photo of him and Tina alone of the boat platform, speaking. 

"Tina." He said and grabbed he photo from Sam's large hands. He quickly grabbed the box Sam was looking through, placing the photo down on the table. He pulled out numerous photo's many of him around magic. The was a photo of his crouched in front of the erumpent at the Central Park zoo. He stood up and moved away from the table now panicked. Sam could see his stress and decided to give him a minute, dean was watching Newt like he was going out of his mind. He turned his back and flitted through the photos, pulling out photos of him around magic. He pulled the ones of him near the obscurial out and the rest of the magic ones out and placed them in his shirt, not letting the brothers see this motion. 

"Taken by psychic James Thompson." Sam stated looking at the photo of him and Tina. "He must've had a premonition of your disappearance and decided to follow you around." 

Newt turned back to them now flirting through the ones showing perfectly mundane activities. He walked back over and placed them down on the table. The one on top was Jacob and him in Central Park, walking on the bridge. Another was all four of them on top of Jacobs apartment talking. That was taken from the ground. "Who are the second salemers?" Dean asked holding up a picture of the rally at the bank that Newt had strolled through.

"Uh,  they were a group of people who were dedicated to hunting witches. Of course that's ridiculous. The leader woman tried to talk to me when I was walking by the bank." Newt explained not wanting to let it slip that he was one of the ones she was hunting. 

"Sam find anything on them." Dean stated.  "So Newt who were these people?" He asked looking at the photo of them on the roof.

"My friends." Newt said sadly. "I met them a few days before I ended up here, they were amazing. That's Jacob, Tina and Queenie. They showed me around New York." He said, that was somewhat true, he was more under Tina's supervision and they dragged Queenie and Jacob into their adventures.  Newt grabbed his discarded covers. "Excuse me, I need a moment." He said and walked back to the room they had laid him in and he left his case on the bed. He opened the case while in its muggle worthy state and placed the photos on top of his clothing items. This was going to difficult.


End file.
